


Choices

by Greens



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: Sally jumps back to the American Revolution... and the day that Aidan is supposed to be transformed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freneticfloetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freneticfloetry/gifts).



> For freneticfloetry.  
> Happy Yuletide. I went a little bit AU with this one, but I really hope you like it. The idea just wouldn't let go of me. It fought to be written:) Enjoy!

She had been bouncing around in time now for what seemed like forever. Some of the times she landed in made absolutely no sense to her. This place however, this place, while not physically familiar, had been tucked away in some pocket in the back of her brain. It was something she had learned about years and years and years ago; grade school, maybe? This was a battlefield, a colonial battlefield. Sally was sure they were in the prenatal United States. This was the American Revolution. She wasn’t exactly sure of the battle, wasn’t an expert when it came to history American or otherwise.

 

Sally hid. The canons and the sounds of rifle fire were overwhelming. It seemed to come from every direction without any sign of stopping. What would happen if she was killed here? What would happen then? Sally didn’t know and she in no way intended to find out. So she hid.

 

It wasn’t long before a group of soldiers hurried by. Sally was quiet, not wanting to give her position away. First of all, she wasn’t sure if these soldiers were American or British.  Secondly, she was a female, stuck in the middle of a battleground. They would want to know where she came from and how she got there.

 

She had simply appeared. Would they think she was a witch? Witches in this time were hanged or burned at the stake. Either way, it did not look good for her.  She was as good as dead… again, if somebody found her.

 

Suddenly, there he was, a familiar face and the reason why Sally could have been plunged into this time period. It was Aidan. He was… alive. He looked so different to her, yet so eerily the same. He had color in his cheeks and dirt on his face. He was breathing and he was bleeding. She had never seen him like this before- pre transformation. She liked it.

 

She was close enough to see his eyes; they were a beautiful dark brown. Sally had never seen them so full of life. His hair was longer too, tied back in a semi unraveled ponytail. Small strands of hair were plastered to his face.

 

Sally crouched down, still trying to keep herself hidden. At the same time, she kept her eyes on Aidan, attempting to make more sense of where exactly she was and why. She was sure she had heard Aidan tell them all the stories before. She had actually been listening at the time. She knew he had told them about his life before being transformed into a vampire.

 

He had lived in Boston. This must be Boston then, Sally thought. He had been married to Susanna and he had a child, a son named Isaac. Sally remembered Aidan telling them about the time when he was changed. When was it, she asked herself. 17… she just couldn’t remember. Not that it would make a bit of difference anyway. Sally had no idea of exactly when in time she was now.  All Sally knew was that she had arrived before Bishop turned Aidan.  Whether she had arrived a day before, a week before, or even a year before, Aidan was still human. He still had blood in his veins and he still had breath in his lungs.  He still had a life, his original, intended life.

 

Finding a lull in the gunfire, Sally was finally able to take a breath. She peeked back at where she had seen Aidan, finding him in the same position. He had no idea what was in store for him. He had to believe that this was as bad as it was going to get. He couldn’t possibly foresee how much worse it was going to get very soon.

 

Sally took a breath. Maybe this was why she had bounced to this time. Maybe this was why she had landed in this exact moment.  Was this the day it could be stopped? Could Sally save Aidan from an eternity? She could do it, she knew she could. Then, Aidan could live out his life in the time he was meant to, with his wife and his son.

 

Sally wanted to help Aidan, to save him from this fate. She moved slightly, but then froze again. She could go to him and she could warn him. She could tell him not to go near Bishop and she was confident she could keep Aidan away.  However, if she did that, she would forever change the future, their future. This would be the last time she would ever seen him. He would never truly know who she was. They would never speak again. She would never be able to tell him how she felt, that she was crazy about him. She didn’t know exactly how or when it had happened, but it did and she had fallen for him. She would never truly know if he felt the same way. She would never even have the chance to see if a relationship between them would work.  He would be happy here, but Sally knew that he could find happiness in their future as well.

 

It wasn’t fair! How was she supposed t make this decision?  How was she supposed to decide what lives she would have to change forever? If she saved Aidan from his fate, how much of the future would change? Would she ever know Josh? Or Nora? Would they ever know each other? Would they get married? Would they have any type of future together? Would Sally have to endure a life with Danny? Would she be strong enough to stand up to him and have a new start of her own? Did she even want to live in a time where Aidan didn’t exist?  What was there for her if she didn’t have her boys?  Would she have anything at all?

 

Then again, was it fair to let the past run its course if she knew there was something she could do to stop it? Was it fair to Aidan to keep him from his life here, from his family? Sure, Sally had her maybes. But here in this time, Aidan had absolutes.

 

Sally loved him and she had to do what was right. She watched him from a distance and took a breath.

 

She had made her decision.

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) 
> 
> What do you think she did? What choice did Sally make?


End file.
